Wolf and Transformation
by Gemralts the Writer-Wolf of FF
Summary: A war, an evil ghost wolf, and a transformed Lawrence? This certainly will be interesting. Adopted by Zelink1104
1. Primrose

Hey everyone! Gemralts here with what's this? A multi-chapter Spice and Wolf story! It will be in first person, present tense. The death of all writers!

I would like to thank PaintPaws for letting me use his/her idea. Although, most of it will not be like the original story.

I would also like to thank the Dvorak keyboard layout for letting me write this in record time.

Disclaimer: I, Gemralts, do not claim ownership of Spice and Wolf, nor do I make any profit in writing Wolf and Transformation. Nor do I make any claim in the ownership of the idea of Wolf and Transformation, which belongs to PaintPaws.

Scene changes: **~S****&****W~**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 1: Primrose<span>

I look around, not a living thing in sight near me except for Lawrence. To my left, I see the dry stalks of different crops. It is winter, and everything was harvested in the fall; leaving the unwanted part of the plants behind. To my right is the forest, full of fallen leaves and bare trees. The animals, save a brave few, are hibernating. Behind me, I can barely see the town we left a few hours ago. The church steeple is all I can see now. In front of me, I see Lawrence, also lost in thought. I decide to strike up a conversation.

I start, "It is getting colder; we are nearing Yoitsu." The town we are going to is called Yoitsu, named after my home, which should be near it. I am apathetic about it, maybe even sad. I am not entirely sure why, I should be elated.

"We are also nearing the end of our journey," Lawrence points out, trying not to sound sad. I ask myself if this is the reason I feel sad. The answer turns out to be an affirmative "Yes!" I create a list of reasons why it is a yes. Lawrence is an excellent partner, and good company.

"And a good friend," I point out to myself. I think about what I will do after we find Yoitsu. I think back to my original goal of leaving my home. At first, my goal was to travel the world, seeing new sites and meeting new people. Then, I met a dying town and decided to help them. "That made me feel good," I think. After a while, they stopped thanking me and started blaming me for trying to keep the balance of the nutrients in the soil. It continued on for another few decades, until I met Lawrence. We went on a journey to get back to Yoitsu, my home. A lot of obstacles went into our way, but we always overcame them.

Now, we are almost at Yoitsu. Every step, every second brings us closer to the end of our adventure. This is the last road we will trek, the last of our expedition together. Even if we don't find anyone I know, Lawrence and I will part. Lawrence will go back to being a peddler, trying to get enough money to start a shop. I will go back to my boring life of living in the woods.

Remembering Lawrence's earlier remark, I start, "We will be splitting up when we get to Yoitsu, leaving to our own different paths. You will go, and I will stay. Maybe we will never see each other again."

"I will never have to see you destroy my wallet or continually put me into trouble!" he jokes.

Even though I know he does not mean it, I still feel hurt by his comment. Disguising my negativity, I retort, "Well, who is the one who saves you every time? Me."

"Well, I wouldn't need you to save me in the first place if you weren't such a troublemaker."

"You would still miss my beauty, though," I say while waving my hair.

He laughs at my statement before getting serious. "I will miss you, Holo."

"I will miss you, too, Lawrence," I respond.

"You don't have to miss him," my mind says.

"How so?" I ask, "I have many great memories from the times I spent with Lawrence. Do you expect me to forget these memories along with Lawrence?" I have traveled with Lawrence for three years, now. I will not forget him anytime soon, if ever in my lifetime, and I will live indefinitely."

"No! That's not what I meant!" my mind says to defend itself, "I mean, you won't have to say good-bye." I swear my brain talks in riddles.

"That doesn't even make any sense! Who are you anyway!" I scream in my mind. Is that even possible?

"I am you, but to help you understand better, just call me Primrose or Prim."

I reply, "Okay, 'Prim', please, explain what you are trying to say in a way that I can understand." I decide to forget trying to figure out how my mind got a mind of its own and focus on the resolution it is trying to tell me. If there was a way of me not missing Lawrence then I will try to understand it.

Prim starts, "Did you ever think about choosing to stay with Lawrence?" I slap myself in the forehead for not figuring that one out. I see that the answer is very simple. I can not find one fault in Primrose's answer. It isn't like I will have to do anything in Yoitsu. I can just catch up and then leave a week later. I will get the satisfaction of seeing my loved ones again while also staying with Lawrence. I am sure he is okay with staying for a week. After I am done with my business in Yoitsu, I can hit the road with Lawrence again. We can have many more adventures after this.

"So, aren't I a genius?" Prim asks, practically gloating about her helpful idea.

"Yes, you do have much wisdom," I say to satisfy her.

"I am so smarter than you!" she exclaims. I am confused by that, she is me after all. Therefore, we should have the same amount of knowledge.

"I am you, am I not?" I point out.

"Not exactly," she explains, "You see, in a way I am a part of you, but in another way, I am not. I am not the conscious part of you, the part that you control. Your sub-conscious is what I am. I know much more than you. I can figure out some things that you can't. Usually I'm a gut feeling, but in this case, I am telling you directly. Now that I'm out, I can't talk to you indirectly anymore." I am dumbfounded. "Look, just remember I'm telling you to stay with Lawrence, and I will give you more advice in the future that you should follow."

"Okay, then," I think to myself. I then proceed to snuggle up to Lawrence's shoulder.

**~S****&****W~**

The sun is starting to set. I can see the orange already mixing with the blues in the sky. I see a large building up ahead. Although, large doesn't even begin to describe this piece of construction. I see a courtyard built up ahead. Walls surround it on all sides and has two gates with a guard on either side. To the right of the courtyard is what seems to be rooms for accommodating travelers

. To the left of the courtyard, I see another building. It is the tallest building I have ever seen. Lining the walls are various gems, glinting in the fading sunlight. The walls themselves are made of precious stones and exotic woods. It seems to have been built for the sole reason of showing the power of this group. Topping it of, made of gold with diamonds lining it, is a cross. It is a church. To either side of the buildings are walls as far as the eye can see.

"What is this place?" Lawrence asks one of the guards.

"This is an outpost and wall made by the church," he responds, "You must be a traveller. We must give you a warning, this is the farthest reach of the Vatican. Beyond here, the people worship their false pagan gods. They are violent since they are controlled by demons. Be very careful."

"Thank you," Lawrence replies.

Once we are out of their range of hearing, I say, "We won't have to hide from them anymore."

"Finally!"

**~S****&****W~**

When we get to our room, I decide to tell Lawrence my, or Prim's, idea. I am about to tell him when I get nervous. "Maybe, he says 'no'," I think, "I just assumed he would like to have me with him. I don't want to face rejection."

"Pull yourself together woman!" Primrose shouts, "You are Holo the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu. You have defeated the church, you have destroyed famine! Are you going to let some what if scenarios stop you!"

"No!"

"Are you going to chicken out of this!"

"No!"

"Are you going to sleep in a bed separate from Lawrence!"

"No! Wait... I mean yes."

"Too late you said it," she teases, "Nah, just kidding. Just go tell Lawrence my idea."

"Hey Lawrence," I say, "We have been travelling together for a long time, and I don't really have to stay at Yoitsu."

"What are you saying?" he questions.

"I had this idea of how we don't have to say good-bye to each other. Is it okay that... I uh... come with you after I am done in Yoitsu?"

"Sure!" he enthusiastically answers.

Getting my wit back I tease, "You sure are happy about that."

"Well maybe I am." he retorts.

Never one to lose, I say, "I am one to please." We have a laugh and go to sleep, in separate beds, much to Prim's protest.

**~S****&****W~**

The next day, we arrive into Yoitsu. There is a large crowd around a speaker. We move through to see someone who had the most peculiar of conditions. She has ears on the top of her head and sports a tail!

* * *

><p>R and R: Review and Review (reading optional)<p>

VVV  
>VV<br>V


	2. Okami

Hey, it's Gemralts. This chapter was a pain to write because of the spotty internet in this cabin I'm staying this week. I use google docs.

Edit: Fixed a uploading error

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 2: Okami<span>

This girl is standing on a pedestal. It seems to have been made specifically for her. She speaks with authority and acts the part, too. She stands taller than most people, even without her stand. The weirdest thing about her is that she has the same hair color as me, same eye color, same ears, and same tail. She must be from Yoitsu. Her actions show that she is some kind of leader of these people. At this moment, she is giving a day's summary.

"Good work my fellow villagers!" she says, "Another year, our winter crops are doing well. The food stockpiles will not be needed to be used this winter!" A cheer came from the crowd. "We shall focus our efforts on keeping our plants prospering. If this continues, we need not worry about a lack of food. However, anything extra will be saved. This is still the beginning; there may be unforeseen problems up ahead." The spectators are taking every word, trusting her judgement. Around me, I see why. This town is much more well off than other ones. Everyone looks happy and healthy. It seems that they have enough time and spare manpower to build great structure, such as what I assume is the town hall behind the speaker. It all made sense to me now. The extravagant church was the Vatican's way of showing they are more powerful than the pagan led village.

I turn my attention back to the wolf deity speaking. Her attitude, her appearance, she seems so familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.

"Looks like you are going to need my help, again," Prim pops up, "How can you forget her?"

"I didn't, since you, therefor I remember her."

"Again, I am not really you, I remember everything while you forget."

"Just tell me who she is," I say, tired of her "know everything" attitude.

"Oh no, I'm not going that easy on you. You will have to figure it out yourself; I will just tell you if you are right or wrong" She is really irking me.

I start thinking. I am pretty much alone on this. This feeling I have suggests that I have seen her before. I should first figure out her name. After all, I know almost all the names of those living in Yoitsu, unless she was born after I left. She seems older than me, though. I start searching my mind for a name. "A... B... … O. Yes! Her name starts with an O." The only name I remember that starts with an O is Okami.

"That is right!" Prim shouts.

"Who is Okami?" I question. I feel like I was once close to her, that I knew her since I was born. Has she seen me as a baby? I think she did. I get another piece of information, she has taken care of me before. Is she my mother? No, I would remember her. However, I do feel a familial bond between us. "Is she my sister?" I ask Primrose.

"Correct! Now what are you going to do about it?" she queries.

"I should go talk to her," I think. I start walking towards Okami. I don't pay attention to anyone else. In the background, I hear someone screaming, maybe at me. Through the crowd I go, getting closer to Okami. Before I even reach within three yards, someone grabs me. I go back to reality. In an instant, I hear the yells of the townspeople, they feel me as a threat to their "Lady Okami". Someone hits me on the head, so I defend myself. In the process, my cloak falls, showing my ears and tail.

"Holo?" I hear before I blank out.

**~S****&****W~**

My vision is fuzzy as I wake up. I survey my surroundings. I am in a luxurious room. Surrounding me are various paintings. The artist who made them, to my best judgement, were very talented. The paintings are mostly about nature. I see a bird, a tree, and a wolf. There are many landscapes of the forest. One especially interests me. There are two wolves together. One is taller than the other. The smaller one looks like me. I wonder who the other one is.

"That's my favorite one, too," I hear someone say, startling me. I see that the speaker is Okami. "Welcome to my home, Sister."

Instantly, I hug and start crying. "Okami! You are still alive."

She strokes my hair and in a calming voice she says, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Th- there was a moon hunting bear and- and- and."

"It is a legend, Holo," she comforts, "Everyone from Yoitsu is still alive."

Calming down, I ask, "Why are you in this town?"

She answers, "Everyone left, spreading throughout the north. They wanted to do something good, to actually help their worshippers."

"Even mom and dad?" I ask.

"They are not here, but if you keep going north, you will find them. Oh, it is so great to see you again, little sister."

"Me, too, big sister," I respond

"You want to tell me what happened on your journey?" I start to tell her about my travels. The many towns I visited, the warm south. I tell her about the town I chose to stay in, helping the people there. I then tell her about Lawrence. The many adventures we had, the many times we had to run from town because of the church. The long journeys on the roads. The apples, apple pies, and honey apples.

"Even after all this time, you still have a love for apples."

"What can I say, it's a part of as much as my tail."

"Tell me more of Lawrence."

I tell her the way I tease him. The way he saves money, and my way of making him buy whatever I want. The way I never get bored with him. The way we always get into trouble. I then tell her in detail of all of our adventures.

"What are you going to do now, now that you got to Yoitsu?" she asks me.

"Well, at first, I was going to go with Lawrence back south. Now, though, it seems that we will go north to find my friends."

"Tell me, what does Lawrence mean to you? Is he more than just a travelling partner?" A villager yells at her that she is needed.

I am alone with my thoughts. Okami is older and wiser than me, so I trust her judgement. She sees something I don't when it comes to how I feel with Lawrence. "What could she mean?" This is usually the time Prim pops up and something along the lines of "Oh, its so obvious to me, but you will just have to find out!" When I see that she isn't going to help me, I go back to thinking. "What does Lawrence mean to me?" He is nice and I can trust him. I certainly like his company. I think back to when I thought I was going to lose him, how sad I was. When he kissed me, I was so happy, yet sad. "That's it!" I think, "I'm in love with him. Just like last time...

Okami comes back. "By now, you should have figured out you love Lawrence, along with that he will eventually die, like the last one you loved."

"I don't want to go through that, again," I say with apathy.

"You will have to get over him, Holo."

"I did, but I can't put my heart through that kind of trauma again. You saw me, I wouldn't even eat after he died."

"So you won't love another human ever again?"

"As much as it hurts me, I know I will hurt more if I do open up myself to be heartbroken, again."

"So, you won't love Lawrence, no matter what?"

"Yeah."

"What if he won't die?" Okami questions.

"If that happens, I will embrace our love and never leave his side," I tell her sarcastically.

"Well okay." Okami has a mischievous look on her face.

**~S****&****W~**

Okami wants us to meet her in her dining room. She didn't say why. I have a hunch it has to do with our conversation from before. We see her sitting down with three clearly marked glasses in front of her. We sit down on either sides of the table.

"I would like to celebrate your safe return to Yoitsu, Holo," Okami explains. She gives one for herself, and the same drink to me. She gives a different drink to Lawrence. I choose not to say anything, and so does Lawrence. "Cheers!" We raise our glasses and drink our beverages. Lawrence seems to not like the taste of his. Okami seems to want Lawrence to drink every thing in his mug, it seemed important. I soon forget all of that, though, as I continually drink until I get drunk. Later, we go to sleep, Lawrence doesn't look well.

**~S****&****W~**

I wake to see Lawrence. He seems to have developed the most interesting of conditions. He has ears on the top of his head and a tail!

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Lawrence

I forgot to mention my first reviewer last chapter. I would like to thank Sailordeedlit for reviewing!

Edit: Fixed a uploading error

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 3: Lawrence<span>

I wake up with a hangover. Looking over to Lawrence's bed, I see that he is sleeping soundly. Then, I do a double take. I see that Lawrence has two ears, on the top of his head! I rub my eyes, thinking that I still have alcohol in my system. His ears are still there and now I see his tail come out! I gasp, waking up the light sleeper.

"What happened, Holo?" he asks. I point to his ears silently. "There's something on my head?" I nod slowly. He carefully puts his hand to his head, touching one of his ears. "Huh, what is this?" I point to the mirror. He get what I am trying to say and gets up to look at himself. He is clearly shocked. I walk over to him to get a better look. His silver hair turns into fur when it gets to his ears. At the tips of both of them, it turns white. Right now they are up with alertness. Also is his tail. Like mine, his is white at the end. The rest is silver.

"What do you think happened to make me like this?" he questions.

"I think Okami did it last night."

"It must have been that drink she gave me! She kept making sure I drank it all, like it would do something."

"I noticed it was different from mine and Okami's, too." Its like she hears everything. Okami comes through the door at this exact moment.

"Hey, I see that the transformation went well," she says.

"I knew it was you!" I exclaim.

"So you may be wondering how I did it, so I will tell you both. After Holo told me something, I had a plan it my mind. 'I will turn Lawrence into one of us!' So, I made a batch of a potion that does just that. I had discovered it one day while trying to make a substance that makes crops grow faster and faster. The ingredients are very hard to get my hands on, so you better be very thankful! For most of the ingredients, I used all that I had, but you are my sister, Holo, I will do whatever I have to to make you happy.

"How does this make her happy?" Lawrence asks.

"Oh, you will see. You will see very soon. Anyway, back to my story. Now, I had to make sure Lawrence took the potion. I obviously can't go up to him and ask 'Hey drink this, it makes you turn into a wolf!' I had to estimate his weight, height, and age. Then, I had to inconspicuously make Lawrence drink it. I did this by saying I got you guys drinks to celebrate. The part I messed up on was that I had to make sure he had it all, but if he didn't, he might have died. Other than that, I think I did a very good job." We are angry that if it didn't go well, Lawrence would have died. "Oh, c'mon, he didn't die, so all is good." She smiled. "Lawrence, could you step out for a moment, I want to tell Holo something in private." He walked out, leaving me alone with my sister. "Remember what you told me yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" Then it hit me.

_**...**__**Flashback**__**...**_

"_So__, __you __won__'__t __love __Lawrence__, __no __matter __what__?"_

"_Yeah__."_

"_What __if __he __won__'__t __die__?" __Okami __questions__._

"_If __that __happens__, __I __will __embrace __our __love __and __never __leave __his __side__," __I __tell __her __sarcastically__._

"_Well __okay__." __Okami __has __a __mischievous __look __on __her __face__._

_**...**__**Flashback**__**...**_

"So that is why you looked like you were going to do something!"

"Do you know what this means?" she asks, rhetorically, "Lawrence won't die! I will hold you to your word, and you know that. Today, I want to see you two together. You will have to 'embrace your love and never leave his side'. There is no stopping you, now. The two of you will be together forever."

I realize that my only obstacle was removed by Okami. She really did make me happier by turning Lawrence into a wolf, therefore making him immortal. We shall be together, now. All I need is the right moment to tell him. "Thank you very much, Okami."

She can barely contain a smile that is threatening to rip her face in half. "You are welcome, Holo. I also know when to tell Lawrence your feelings. Today, you will help him learn how to use his new abilities, they are powerful and raw within him." Then, she gets up and leaves, letting Lawrence back inside.

I tell Lawrence of my plan, he likes the idea of practicing his newly acquired powers. I take him to the woods, just outside the town of Yoitsu. I look around, I love the sights of nature, I see evergreens surrounding me and the freshly packed snow on the ground. I smell a rabbit to the front of us, I make this Lawrence's first test of his abilities. "Can you smell anything significant?" I question. He sniffs the air for about half a minute before answering.

"I smell something, like a small animal, but I don't know where it is coming from."

"Try walking a circle to figure out which way the smell is strongest." He takes my advice and makes a big circle, smelling every direction. He points in front of me.

"Is that where it is?" he answers.

"Correct. Now, I want you to try to sneak up behind it and pounce." He walks slowly towards the rabbit. I and it can hear every twig snap, every step, he is not very stealthy. The rabbit runs away. I laugh. "I guess this is not your strong suit. It's okay, it is your first time, at this is not really an important skill. Next, we will try to test your hearing, it is a more important skill than being sneaky. Let us go back to town for this one." My idea is that he will have to pick out a conversation from the commotion of the town square. We stop so I can pick something just right for him. I hear a regular conversation going on between two people a ways away. "Try to tell what those two are saying," I tell him. He relaxes himself, closes his eyes, and tries to concentrate on the two men. He does not get it the first time. "It is easier if you stare at your targets, you will hear them better than if you were to close your eyes."

He tries again, this time taking my advice. His ears perk up as he says what he hears. " 'The weather is nice.' 'I think it is going to rain tomorrow.' 'Is that guy staring at us?' " I smile at pat him on the head. I give him a harder problem. This time, he has to figure out what people are saying while not looking at them, and now they are farther away. He tries again, now, he can only pick up fragments of what they are saying.

"It's okay," I console, "You did better than me when I tried the first time. I couldn't hear a waterfall that was very close to me!" He feels much better in his abilities, now. His smile is so pretty, I fall into a trance. He snaps me out of it. I remember what Okami told me, I think up of the best place to tell him. I bring him to the outskirts of town. "Lets try turning you into your wolf form." I give him some wheat, he eats the wheat. At first, nothing happens. Then, he transforms. I turn into my wolf form and tell him to follow me.

When we reach a field, the sun is setting. I turn back, and so does he. I sit down; I motion for him to sit down with me. "There is a reason I brought you here," I explain, "This has been bugging me for a while now. At first, I denied it. Later, I knew it couldn't happen. When Okami turned you immortal, I knew we could be together." He looks surprised. "I love you, Lawrence." I lean in to kiss him. He kisses me back.

"I love you, too, Holo."

"I knew this for a long time, but I didn't want to be with you if I knew that you would die. I thank Okami for changing that." We sit in the field to watch the sunset together.

**~S****&****W~**

We get back to town. Lawrence smells the fragrance of apples. The vendor has three different color varieties. We decide to get a dozen of each. In the cabin, I tell Lawrence about the different types of apples. "The red ones are the normal apples that taste sweet. The green ones are sour. The yellow ones are very sweet." He tries the red one, first. The taste is great to him. Next he tries the yellow one. He like this one more. Suddenly, his ears and tail are gone! He doesn't notice it and takes another bite, they are back! "The yellow one seems to change whether you are part wolf or not." I try to remember that for later.

Finally, he tries the green one. The taste surprise him. He looks at me. His eyes turn amber, and he attacks me!


	4. Patel

Hey everybody! I will now be accepting oc's, and ot's. The form is at the end of the chapter.

Try to guess the name of the evil spirit. The first person to get it will get a cookie and an honorable mention in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Ch, 4: Patel<span>

The green apple changes Lawrence. His grey eyes are now amber. Lawrence attacks me. He surprises me, so much that I am stunned for a few seconds before I fight back. I start blocking the hits he throws at me. Something is in control of him. Normally, he isn't a good fighter. Also, his wolf powers are being used to their full potential. He could not have learned so quickly. It's like he is being possessed by an evil spirit. I am having a hard time fighting back. For every punch I block, two hit me. Slowly, I start wearing out. I try talking some sense into him. "Lawrence, it's me, Holo. Remember me? We travelled together. I love you; you love me."

"Holo!" he snarls. The mention of my name seems to have angered him more. I can't keep this up much longer. He is too powerful for me. I see a punch headed for me. I am too weak to block it. When it makes contact, I collapse onto the floor, defeated.

Accepting defeat and my possible death, I lay there, waiting. However, my savior chooses to come and help me. I see a white aura emanate from me. The white cloud swirls in front of me. It begins to take the shape of a humanoid. I see ears and a tail form, snow white. Her hair is white, also. She looks to be of the age of 11. "Hey Holo, I see that you have some trouble over here." I instantly recognise that voice. It is Primrose, my guardian angel. The possessed Lawrence assaults her. Prim swiftly dodges him. She gets behind him, and in one hit, knocks him out. Quickly, she ties him to the bed. "He must really not like those apples," she laughs.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"I can take any physical form I want, but it is tiring. Speaking of which, I'm going to pass out, now." She falls to the floor, disappearing into a puff of smoke which goes back to me. I decide to focus on the main problem and ask Prim what she did later. Lawrence wakes up and tries to escape. Luckily for me, he is trapped there.

Okami runs into the room asking, "What was all that commotion?" She looks at Lawrence before sighing. "I knew this would have happened."

"What is it?"

"Lawrence is now a channel in which he can get possessed. His will is too weak to stop it. What was the trigger?"

"It was the green apple he ate." With that information, Okami takes a green apple and forces him to eat it. Nothing happens, though. "The yellow ones change him from human to part wolf and back," I tell her. She is more confident when she feeds him the yellow one. Nothing happens, he doesn't even change to full human. Finally, she gives him the red one. Lawrence passes out.

"He will be better when he wakes up. You should get some rest, too. I will tell you what happened, tommorrow."

**~S****&****W~**

I open my eyes to see that it is a new day. I look over to Lawrence. He is not in his bed.I walk out of my room, towards the dining room. I see my sister and Lawrence eating breakfast. Walk over to my lover to kiss him good morning.

"Now that you are here, Holo, I can start explaining what happened yesterday," she says, "Lawrence wasn't born a wolf and cannot fully control his powers. He is weak to the powers of the spirit that controls him. However, the spirit needs the help of a trigger to posses him. That is the green apple. Other apples do other effects to him, because of the original one. If there is one created, there must also be the opposite, the red apple. The yellow apple changes his form due to the fact that I couldn't just give him powers without a way of taking them away."

"What will we do about this spirit?" Lawrence asks.

"You just have to prevent it from happening. Don't eat green apples. If he does get possessed, bring some red apples with you. Bring some yellow ones, too. They may be useful to you." Okami takes out a few of the apples she mentioned. "I charmed these apples for you. They will never go bad." We take the apples and thank my sister.

"I guess we will be going then." We all say our goodbyes. We get into our cart and go of to the next town.

**~S****&****W~**

We arrive at the wooded town of Emazu. The houses here are constructed within the trunks of the trees. There are bridges that connect between the trees as well as a land path. It must have took years building this town. I assume they built into the trees, because they are too thick or heavy to cut down. They have a diameter of a couple hundred feet. They are perfect to live in. The only problem I see is the lack of area for farmland. As we make our walk towards the center of town, I see how they grow food. There are fruit trees surrounding us. Pears, oranges, bananas, and best of all, apples! I look inside one of the tree-houses to see little greenhouses growing starchy foods like potatoes. An exceptionally large one houses different kinds of livestock. They had living in trees down to a science. In the center of town, there is a small clearing. It was most likely made by the large tree in the center blocking out the light for any trees that try to take root here. There is a sign next to the large tree. It says "Residence of Village Chief: Patel" His name is not familiar to me, but he still might have some information on who else might be up in the north.

Inside the tree, we see a wolf sitting behind his desk. He looks up to us, and his eyes light up. "Hello, my name is Patel, you two must be Lawrence and Holo," he welcomes.

I question, "How do you know our names?"

He pauses for a second before responding, "Your sister, Okami told me you were coming this way. I guess you want something from me?"

"We just wanted to ask you if you knew the places of other wolves in the north. However, I would also like to know a little bit about your town over here."

"Sure, sure. Would you like to come inside my home for some rest, you must have come a long way," he surmises. Patel stands up to open a door to his house. It is very roomy inside here. There is much more room than it looks from the outside. I see many wood carvings inside his abode. They seem to be a wolf. The same one, too. I look at one up close. I see "Snow" carved on it. "I see that you are liking my pieces of artwork," Patel observes.

I ask, "Who is 'Snow'?"

"He is a friend of mine," he responds. We walk towards the fireplace. Lawrence and I sit on the couch. Patel remains standing. "Would you like some tea or cakes?" he asks.

"That would sound good," Lawrence says. Patel comes back with a teapot and a platter of desserts. He pours us some tea.

"So, what would you like to know?"

"Do you know about anybody up in the north?"

"Ah, yes. I know a few people and towns close to here. I don't know many, though. I'm sorry I can't be very helpful." His ears droop down, he looks sad.

"Is there anybody that does know the villages?" Lawrence asks.

Patel's eyes light up. "Yes, there is. I know a man. He keeps a record of many things. He will likely know places you can go. I believe I've seen a map in his library, too."

"We should be going, then," I say.

Patel frowns. He looks out the window. "It's late, he will be asleep. You are welcome to stay here for the night." I think I hear a bit of relief in his voice. I think he is up to something. His demeanor is like Okami's when she was planning something. This time, though, I feel as if something bad is going to happen.

"We should be careful," Prim cautions, "I feel something bad is going to happen, too."

I hear a time go off. "I will be back in a few minutes," Patel says. I hear him take something out of an oven. I smell a delicious scent in the air.

After the while, Patel come back. He brings a cake with him. I am suspicious. "What should I do, Prim?"

"Eat teh cake!" she squeals. I guess that nothing bad could happen. He does look like a nice person. Lawrence and I take a slice. He takes a bite, followed by me. It tastes really good. I taste something sour in it. It is crunchy, like an apple. Wait! Sour apple!

I am too late, Lawrence is already possessed.

* * *

><p>I will now be accepting ot's and oc's. An ot is a town our heroes will visit. To submit an ot, fill out this form, including the part that says leader. You can be for or against the antagonist, or be with the church. An oc will be a special character that will give Holo a piece of information to help her stop the evil spirit. I will probably be using about ten of each, more if there is a lot of people.<p>

**OT ****Form****:**

Town Name:

Distinctive features (Port, unusual weather, crime, customs, etc):

Etc:

Town Leader:

Name:

Gender:

Race (Human, wolf):

Alignment (Good/ Evil/ Church):

If evil, special plan (optional, if blank, I will make one for you):

Know Holo? If so, what relationship? (Friend, enemy, etc):

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible):

Personality (Be as descriptive as possible):

Etc:

Example:

**OT ****Form****:**

Town Name: Palulula

Distinctive features (Port, unusual weather, crime, customs, etc): Town is on a platform floating on a lake.

Etc: Town mascot: Whale

Town Leader:

Name: Tanhi Sully

Gender: Female

Race (Human, wolf): Human

Alignment (Good/ Evil/ Church): Evil

If evil, special plan (optional, if blank, I will make one for you): Traps Holo and Lawrence inside a box that floats into the sea. She will then use his dead body as a puppet for the spirit.

Know Holo? If so, what relationship? (Friend, enemy, etc): Enemy

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible): She is very tall. Her hair is tied in a braid. She likes wearing cloths that are blue. Her hair is black and so are her eyes. Her nails are painted with flowers on them.

Personality (Be as descriptive as possible): She is one to hold onto a grudge. She will do what ever it takes to accomplish her goals. She has a slight sadistic aura to her. She can get provoked easily. She has a great tie to the old ways. She will stick to tradition whenever possible.

Etc:

**OC ****Form**

Name:

Gender:

Race (Human, wolf):

Alignment will always be good

Know Holo? If so, what relationship? (Friend, enemy, etc):

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible):

Personality (Be as descriptive as possible):

Requirements to get info (Logic puzzle, relic, etc):

Etc:

Example:

**OC ****Form**

Name: Sebastian

Gender: Male

Race (Human, wolf): Wolf

Alignment will always be good

Know Holo? If so, what relationship? (Friend, enemy, etc): No

Appearance (Be as descriptive as possible): He does not like to fuss over what to dress. You can find him wearing almost anything as long as it fits. He has grey hair and red fur. His tail is unkempt and frizzy.

Personality (Be as descriptive as possible): He likes to be random. Sometimes, he will shout out random words to confuse people. He has his moments where he has infinite wisdom. When it comes down to business, he is serious.

Requirements to get info (Logic puzzle, relic, etc): Holo must find a fish fossil from his personal quarry.

Etc:

Any questions will be answered, just Pm me.

* * *

><p>So far, I have one review. SO REVIEW!<p> 


	5. Snow

Hey everyone! I'm back. Many things have happened since I left. First of all, school started. Updates will be a lot slower now. Secondly, I've started another story called "A Day in the life of a Human", so updates are going to be even slower. Lastly, I've started to read the light novel series. To anyone who saw the anime, I recommend reading the novel, too. It shows the true awesomeness of the writer along with getting to know the author's style of writing. Also, I've been informed the series has been finished. Too bad I can't read Japanese. I guess I'll just wait six years for the entire series to translate into English...

And I would like to thank my reviewers: Blizzardmoon221 and Seth12619.

I will especially like to thank RivuletPawprint for not only giving me permission to use his idea, but also finding the time to review my story.

**Finally, I would like to honor those who have lost their lives on 9/11. And to those who have given their lives saving others on that tragic day. May you all rest in peace.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 5: Snow<span>

I hear Patel laugh. "Why did you do that, Patel?" I ask.

"So I can give my master a body to accomplish his goals."

"And they are what?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Lawrence/Patel's master says. I motion him to go on. "Do you remember who I am, Holo?"

"Sorry, I do not recognise your voice."

He answers, "It is okay, it has been a while since our last meeting. I will refresh your memory.

It was a cold winter night. Both of us were only cubs back then. Foolish, we were. There was a mountain next to Yoitsu. On it, a pond, rumoured to be made of pure evil. We used to see who would go the closest to it. None of us went too far, until, of course, you and I came along. Our parents didn't let us out of their sight when we were young. Eventually, though, they let us go out on our own. A bad choice, they made. We were both prideful of ourselves, never wanting to back out. During our little game of chicken, we both got to the edge.

'Maybe we should stop, now,' I said

'Nonsense, whoever jumps in wins,' you declared.

'Something bad will happen if we do!' I argued

'How would they know what happens if nobody ever goes in?' you countered, 'How about this, we will both jump on three, okay.'

'I don't think this is a good idea,' I said

'What are you chicken, Snow?' you insulted. That was a nasty move, you knew I would have to do it if you said that. You counted to three, and I jumped, but you didn't. I instantly died, engulfed in the darkness."

I apologise, "I'm sorry, Snow. I was a foolish kit back then. Can you forgive me?"

"Normally I would, but you see, I'm evil, now," he states.

"So, you are going to kill me now, are you not?"

"Yea, I am."

I get into my fighting stance, ready for him to strike. He charges at me, fists a flying. I nimbly dodge out of the way. "It's going to take more than that, Holo." I feel him strike my back, sending me rolling. I manage to land on my feet, though. I charge at him, this time. He is too slow to dodge and falls to the ground.

He clumsily gets up. "He doesn't look used to Lawrence's body," I observe. I use that to my advantage. I am able to block his every punch and land some of my own. He does one of his punches badly, and I take that opening. I bend over to dodge it and hit his jaw with a uppercut. He recovers fast enough to block the following attack, though. "He is weak," I think, "Time to finish this fight." I catch his fist, followed by the other one. He begins pushing me, and I use enough force to counter. I wait for the right moment. Suddenly, I let go of his hands, slide to the left, and watch him fall down with the force he was applying to me. I prepare to give the finishing blow.

In one last ditch attempt, he says, "It is me, Lawrence, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?"

I smirk, "Sorry, my Lawrence is hopeless in a fight." It takes one more hit to knock him out.

I turn to Patel. "I guess we will be taking our leave, now," I say.

His jaw is agape. "Y-you can't do that. I won't let you."

"Like you can do that," I spit. Patel pouts and moves out of my way.

"You won't get away with this!

**~S****&****W~**

I try to get as far away as possible from the square before Patel remembers he can summon his guards. I find an alleyway to hide in when I see them looking for us. Lawrence grunts. I turn my focus to him and remember he is still possessed by Snow. I take an apple from my bag and chew it until I am satisfied that he can swallow it. I press my lips on his and push the apple down his throat, making sure he swallows everything.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"I am enjoying being chased by guards and hiding away, Prim" I think.

"Turn around." I see a girl, trying to stand tall, but failing at it. three seconds, she starts swaying her snow white tail and grinning. "Hey."

"How are you in the flesh?" I ask.

She starts gripping her fists and running, and jumping, around. "I don't know. I've been felling stronger lately. Like my strength was bottled up, and was released." She seems amazed that she can feel herself. Which is not surprising, this must be the first time she has had a full body for so long.

I go back to Lawrence. "Do you have any wise advice at how to get to safety, oh (questionably) wise Primrose the Mindwolf of my brain?" I say sarcastically.

"Of course I does!" she yips. "Go to the bookkeeper Patel mentioned. He has to help you!"

"He has no reason to help us. In addition, he could turn us in."

"Yes he does! He must know all those myths and stuff, so he must know Snow and Patel are evil."

My mouth is agape. I can't believe I didn't think of that. I look to Prim. Then, I look down; I have nothing to say that can save my pride. She just grins wildly at me, like always.

"Do you know where he is?"

"...we could ask around?"

**~S****&****W~**

Everyone here treats us like gods. I hate it! I would be happier if they treated us like demons like the rest of the world. They make me feel helpless, like one of the nobles' children. We are nobles here. Prim and I make our way towards an out-of-the-way shop in one of the narrow side streets. The owner scurries over to us quickly to bow down. He stays down until I tell him to stand up.

I ask, "Do you know where the-"

"Look at these, Holo!" Prim has found some toys in one of the aisles. She comes running down, spinning a hoop with a stick. "Look at me! I'm so good at this," she says right before it falls. Which, makes her droop for a moment before starting again. The clerk's attention is to her rather than me. He is busy showing her different goodies.

"Ahem! I would like to know where the scroll-keeper is."

**~S****&****W~**

I drag her, along with the still unconscious Lawrence, away as soon as I find out where to go. We arrive at the door of our destination. "You think this is the place, Prim?" I turn around after hearing no response. I see Prim busy with one of her toys that she got, for free, from the shop. Disregarding her, I reach to knock on the door. An old man, sporting a white beard, answers the door. He first looks at me before turning to Lawrence. His expression is one of understanding. He motions us for the door quickly.

After slamming the door shut and locking it, multiple times, he says, "He is the vessel?" I assume he means Lawrence and nod.

We walk down deep into the mansion to a hidden doorway where we hide. The man produces some smelling salt and waves it in front of Lawrence to wake him. "I knew this was to happen sometime. Patel has been here many times before, researching the art of reviving and possession. My name is Keith."

"Primrose."

"Holo, and this is Lawrence."

Lawrence is slowly waking up. "W-what happened? Last thing I remember is eating the pie. Afterwards, it was just darkness."

Keith informs Lawrence, "You were possessed by Snow, a close friend of Patel."

I pick up, "He wants to take revenge on me for something I did a long time ago. Thankfully, I knocked him out and got us to safety."

"I am Keith, the myth-keeper of this village. You are in a hidden room in my house right now. Most likely, all the exits out of this town are blocked, so you can't get out. Don't worry, though, I'm sure I will figure something out. For right now, stay here where they can't find you." He leaves, leaving the three of us in the interior room with only a candle light to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Gemralts:<strong> So much characterization... Anyway, review or the kitty gets it! *Holds up cat*

**Prim: ***Takes cat* Don't be so mean to teh wittle kitteh! *Starts suffocating the cat by hugging it*

**Gemralts: **Change of plans, review or I will leave the cat with Prim! *Laughs manically*


	6. War

Hey everyone! Gemralts here with a new chapter. A lot happens in this one.

I've made the first Spice and Wolf forum if you want to join it, and if you do, tell other readers/writers of Spice and Wolf about it. Link in my profile.

Apparently, fictional threats are not enough for you readers. For further incentive, every review gets a response at the end of the chapter!

**Prim: **I didn't sign up for this!

**Gemralts: **You're not supposed to be here! Go back to the bottom author's note!

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 6: War<span>

Prim offers her hand to Lawrence. "Hey, I'm Prim nice to meet you in person, Lawrence! I've heard a lot about you, but I guess Holo hasn't told you anything about me. That's okay, though; I know we will both get along. Anything you want to know about me?"

"How do you know Holo?"

I take a moment to think. In that moment, Prim says, "I'm her sister."

"How come your fur is white?"

"Wolf fur color, isn't inherited," she lies.

"I didn't know that." Although Lawrence is not as good as me at telling if someone is lying, Prim said it as if she was telling the truth! If it weren't for my prior knowledge, I would have though she was telling the truth! This is just another thing that she is better than me at...

**~S****&****W~**

The door burst open. "Everyone get out of there!" Lawrence and Okami are jarred awake. They stagger through the door after me. "Hurry, we need to get out of town, and fast!" I am about to ask why when he shushes me. "Answers will be later! We must leave now!" I hear yelling to our east, along with the sound of clashing metal. The urgency of the situation becomes clear to me and I start running away. Keith takes us north until we get to a stable at the edge of town. He gets two horses, one for me and Lawrence, the other, for him and Okami.

After an hour of riding at full speed, we start to slow down and Keith tells us about what is happening. "The town was invaded!" he says, "They have started another war with the Pagans!"

"Why! I thought there was peace."

"It is because of Lawrence. He is another Pagan deity that shouldn't be here. One of their spies probably saw him. They are thinking there are more of these demigods and want to destroy them, or everyone! It not for the Palisades of Park. That's where we are going. It is a Pagan stronghold that, when provoked, probably can destroy the other kingdom."

"How? They don't have the manpower."

"I heard a rumor that they have created advanced technology that has a range farther than a bow, and more lethal and compact."

"So, you are basing this all on a rumor!"

"It's our only hope, though! If we lose Park, we will have to retreat all the way to London! And then, we still might not be safe for long. The Celts can only do so much. If they take England, the only place safe is the United States. It's a good thing that there still is a superpower that will accept our religion, but it will be hard to get there, so let's just hope Park will not fall."

**~S****&****W~**

Another few hours pass until we can see the palisades. After another half hour I can make out the details of the wall. There are sentry towers in regular intervals. In between, is a wall with a walkway on the top for archers. The road is leading up to a large metal gate. There is a squadron at the base of it. "Is it true? Have the border towns of Emazu and Yoitsu fallen already?" one asks.

"Yes," I answer, "Luckily we have seen it coming and have escaped."

He looks at me, mainly at the top of my head. "One of us will escort you to the Tribunal. You all may be of help to us."

It is a metropolis inside. It seems impossible that such a large city can be contained in walls. Most of the buildings have more than five floors. The city must have had to grow up instead of out, because of the walls.

An inconspicuous building houses the Tribunal. The Tribunal is made up of three people. On the right, the head general, in charge of the army, Iroh. On the left, the head civilian, in charge of running the city, Grace. In the middle, the Elder, Peter. Together, they run the city.

"We knew this day would come," says Peter, "The enemy is marching upon us, but they will be met with strong opposition."

"Our victory is guaranteed. We will be the ones taking over their land, this time," Iroh finishes.

"How exactly will you win?" Lawrence asks.

Iroh motions us to follow him into a back room. He takes out a box. "Have you ever heard of the silk road?"

"Yes. It is a road that connects Europe to the eastern lands. Merchants can make large profits by trading for exotic resources such as silk."

"There is another resource that we can get from the east lands. It is our key to victory." Inside the box is a fine black powder. I wonder how this could help them. "We have created a weapon that will destroy the enemy."

"So the rumors were true? Have you got a weapon stronger than a bow, and small?"

"Yes." He takes out a device that fits in his hand. His forefinger wraps around a trigger. An assistant puts out a target. Iroh points the device at the target and pulls the trigger. I heard a loud explosion and cover my ears. So does Prim and Lawrence. Iroh brings over the target to show us. I am in awe. "The projectile has driven into the target for half a foot. But this isn't all of it." He takes out another device similar the other one, but this one is much longer. "This one can shoot target from half a mile away."

Lawrence says, "You will run over them!"

"That is the plan. We are so sure of it that we have instructed the civilians to act as they always would. Our army doesn't need reinforcements, so normal life will not be affected. I would like you three to come with the army, though. I've heard your kind are much wiser than any human could be. Your help will be appreciated, but not needed."

Lawrence looks at me. "I think we will think this over tonight."

"Sure, sure. I'll have one of my people arrange a room for you for the night."

"Thank you very much."

**~S****&****W~**

Prim falls asleep once we reach our room, "You two decide," she says.

"What do you think we should do, Holo?" he asks.

I lean on Lawrence. "I don't know. I really do want to keep going north, but they might need our help later on."

"You should do what makes you happy. They don't need us that much, Iroh said so himself."

"I won't feel good if I don't help them, though."

"Then help them."

"I could, but it will still take a lot of time."

"I thought we had all the time in the world now," he says, pointing at his ears. "We'll have plenty of time to do other things," he smirks.

"Such as have a wedding?" I joke.

"Really, I thought you didn't want a wedding?"

"Well, I want one now. I like to try new things, such as honey pickled peaches, which you never got for me." I catch him with no response. I am satisfied that I have won another round of our banter.

Until, he uses his trump card. "I'm not sweet enough for you?" he says right before he lands one on my lips. I hate when he does this. It isn't fair at all. It leaves me speechless everytime. It is his way of punishing me for teasing him in the beginning of our relationship, when he was the one without words. "Come, let's tell them of our decision."

**~S****&****W~**

We will be leaving the day after tommorrow. This leaves us with a day to wander around the city. "There are so many things to see," I think, "We could go t-" I yawn. "I'll just think about it tomorrow."

**~S****&****W~**

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you doing anything this afternoon."

"Nothing of importance."

"Would you like to come with me to the shore later?"

"Sure, I would love that."

"Come, sit the sun is about to set."

"It is all so harmonious. The way the rays dance across the water, don't you just love it?"

"Yes, it is very beautiful."

"If you listen closely, you can hear the waves crashing on the sand. It's so peaceful."

"It's like you want it to be like this forever, just sitting here."

"That does sound nice."

"Holo, there is something that I want to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Well, we are both great friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are really close."

"Holo, I just wanted us to be closer."

"What do y- Oh... you mean like this?"

"Yeah, does it feel comfortable leaning against me?"

"Oh, yes very much."

"There is something else we could do, Holo..."

"Hehe, okay. I've never done it before."

"Me neither, that means I'm very special to you, does it not?"

"Yes, you are very special to me."

"And I, you."

"Okay, then. How do we do this?

"I guess we just lean forward until..."

"That's it, then."

"Wow, it felt so... right."

"I know how you feel."

"I love you, Holo."

"I love you, Snow."

* * *

><p><strong>Prim: <strong>Help me! I am being held against my will!

**Gemralts: **You are my OC, and you shall do as I say!

**Prim: **I SHALL ANSWER REVIEWS, ALSO GEMRALTS IS VERY HOT.

**Gemralts: **First, for seth12619.

**Prim: **(I still don't like this.) Why thank you! Gemralts works very hard to make every chapter.

**Gemralts: **And from D, I WUVS DA STORY 2. Also, here have an update. That's it for now! Until next time, this is Gemralts-

**Prim: **-And Prim!

**Gemralts: **-signing out!


	7. Intermission

**Gemralts**: I'm back peoples! *Silence* Sorry, for the long wait, but I had a lot of school work to do and such...

**Prim**: More like you procrastinated.

**Gemralts**: Better late than never! Some background information for ya, this story occurs during the Crusades if it were our world, or about 1000 CE. Without any further ado, here is the next chapter!

Edit: Fixed a little hiccup on my part.

* * *

><p><span>Ch.7 Intermission<span>

I wake up with a yip. I frantically turn my head to see Lawrence sleeping soundly next to me. _Sigh, such a strange dream. Yet it seemed so real... and familiar... Lawrence is still asleep, I'll just watch him until he wakes. Even after all that has happened, he is still the same. Well, except, now, he has ears curled up on his head, and a slowly wagging tail. I give out a short laugh. Past that, he is still the man I fell in love with. Have I changed, though?_

Lawrence stirs slightly and wakes up. "Good morning, Holo."

I kiss him. "Good morning, love."

He smiles, "You are not usually this affectionate."

"I know. Do not get used to it."

"And there is the Holo I know and love," he teases.

I hand him an apple. "Eat this."

"Hmm?"

"We would not want to attract any attention to ourselves."

"Because two wolf deities certainly do not attract any attention!"

"Just eat it."

There is a knock on the door and Lawrence goes to see who it is. In a shocked voice, he says, "Come in..."

A girl, and a dog, walk in. The girl has a staff with a bell on it. Suddenly, I realize who it is.

"H-hello," Norah says. Blind rage suddenly builds up in me. I try to suppress it, but a growl emits from my throat. As if by instinct, I pull Lawrence into a deep kiss.

Afterwards, I notice what I have done. I look down and say, "I'm sorry." What I have done surprises me. _I should be more prideful than that!_

"Oh... I see. I did not come here to..." Norah is at a loss with words.

Lawrence asks, "How did you get here and why?"

"Shortly after our smuggling adventure, I left the church."

"A given."

"I thought I could go and live a free life, but the church came after me. They discovered what we had done. My picture was in their possession, but not yours. I could have given them your description. Heading northwest, I went from town to town evading them while trying to escape to Pagan lands. As I was crossing the border, I saw an army behind me. They could be after me."

"We don't know that for sure; it could be many things."

I decide to speak, again. "You... are welcome to stay with us. You are our... friend."

Her eyes light up. "Thank you very much!" She hugs Lawrence, then, me.

I smile. _I think I have made a new friend._

_Or have you just discovered one you always had._

I am startled by this intrusion of my mind. _Prim! Just because you can be in my mind, doesn't mean you should listen to my thoughts or surprise me like that!_

_You woke me up! I was having such a nice dream, too._

_Sorry._

"Who are you" Norah asks Prim.

"I am who I am, an illusion taken physical form, a sprite from the past, and I'm also Prim!" she smiles.

Norah looks at her quizzically and offers her hand. "Norah, nice to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine. To meet a person who was able to smuggle gold and escape the church for so long is an honor."

Allowing herself to enjoy a small bit of pride she says, "Thank you. Are you related to Holo?"

I notice Prim pause for an undetectable second. "I am Holo's sister, Primrose the Shaman-Wolf of Yoitsu."

"I think it is only fair that I tell you I am Norah the Shepherdess of Ruvinheigen, although I haven't had any sheep in a while," she laughs.

"I guess that makes you Norah the Lack-O'-Shepherdess," Prim jokes.

"Prim, I have a feeling we will get along."

"The feeling is mutual, Norah."

**~S****&****W~**

We are spending time catching up, when, suddenly, we hear the roar of a trumpet signifying an invading army.

I say grimly, "The Siege of Park has begun, a day before it was supposed to."

I run with Prim towards the citadel along the wall with Lawrence and Norah trailing behind. I can already hear the shouts of the enemy soldiers erecting the siege engines. The guards recognise me and let us pass. We go up the flights of stairs that lead to the war room at the top of the tower.

From the windows, I can see the empire's army pounding on the palisades.

"I know what you are thinking," says Iroh, "The walls will hold, they have never let us down before. They are only a minor nuisance."

"Sieges can last months," I comment.

"I intend to end the it by nightfall. Watch." Pillars of fire shoot out from the ground under the invaders, burning over half of them. "Gunpowder is very flammable."

I say, "I detest the use of fire in such a way. Fire is an evil entity. It destroys forests, foes, and friends alike."

"There is no worry, really. There is nothing flammable there except the soldiers." I am barely encouraged by his statement.

Their morale has dropped significantly. I can hear many of the soldiers muttering, "Black magic." With half of the invaders burned to a crisp and another quarter deserting, our victory is obvious.

Our "archers", using the newly developed "guns", destroy anyone still surviving.

"And so ends the Siege of Park, with 100% casualties on one side and zero on the other."

Iroh is filled with glee. "It is time to march into the Holy Roman Empire," he says.

**~S****&****W~**

"I want to come with Lawrence," says Norah, "I have nothing here, and I want revenge on the people who brought pain to me."

"There is nothing you can do for us," Iroh explains, again, "You will just be another mouth to feed. Stay at Park."

"I can do something if you teach me, like a gun."

"No time."

"There must be at least one job not filled!"

"Everything is accounted for."

She finally admits defeat. "Thank you for your time."

Lawrence tries to comfort her. He wraps an arm around Norah and says, "You wouldn't like it. If we weren't needed, we would leave in an instant. War isn't kind to its participants."

"But you are going! I should be there supporting my friends when they are out fighting."

"Just try not thinking about it. Let's go eat, you can have anything you want."

"That definitely would cheer me up, if I was Holo the Gluttonous Wolf." I glare at her jokingly.

Unlike Norah, I am overjoyed by the large selection of food this night. Maybe I am a little gluttonous... look at that pig! There is a large assortment of meats. There are birds like duck and turkey. There is also veal. Although I'd prefer catching it and eating it raw, it still pleases me to see lamb. The centerpiece is a nice, fat pig with an apple in its mouth.

"Holo, you're drooling," Prim half-whispers. I blush and quickly wipe my mouth. I start to get some food. "I also suggest you use a fork." I redden even deeper.

Living up to my name, I maul and completely destroy the banquet of food. The waiter looks to Lawrence and simply says, "I pity you."

It slowly dawns upon me that meals like this will not exist during the march to Rome. We will likely have small rations allotted to us. On top of that, there will probably no fresh meet available. Any food we bring with us will be preserved to a point of chewiness that even discourages a wolf. It is customary for invading armies to pillage any farms or cities they come across, but those will be few and far between. In theory, we could bring live animals with us. In practice, however, we would need someone skilled in leading animals, not just any soldier or chef. If this town were more south, we could get a shepherd, but we are too far north. I sigh.

"What is wrong, Holo?" Norah asks, "I should be the one that is sad. I had to leave my internship as a seamstress to come here. Now, I will have to find someone to hire me as a shepherdess."

"Looks like we both have problems." It finally struck me.

I give Norah a toothy smile. She asks carefully, "What is it, Holo?"

"Come with me." I drag her strait towards the tower, leaving behind a dumbfounded Lawrence and Prim looking at eachother, then me.

**~S****&****W~**

I did it! Norah has a job, and I have meat! It took a lot of convincing, and underhanded tactics, but Norah gets to shepherd a flock of livestock for the army. The departure isn't delayed, though. We will still leave break of dawn tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Gemralts<strong>: And now, the review responces.

**Prim**: Don't you think you are begging for reviews?

**Gemralts**: Oh Prim, I crossed that line long ago.

**Prim**: *Facepalm*

**Gemralts**: To EXSUNA, I didn't like the ending either, but it is crucial for the plot.

**Prim**: But it is probably not.

**Gemralts**: If you are talking about the writing style, I was going for a dream-like state. Also, I always use first-person, present-tense by Holo. Of course, I will try harder to make sure there aren't any slip-ups in tenses.

**Prim**: It is not always that easy, sometimes, it just sounds weird in present tense. Next reviewer, He Who Tells the Truth. I'm sorry you think my author's story is terrible... you didn't really point out why, though.

**Gemralts**: I guess I'll try not to be too "terrible", then. Moving forward, I have a question for you guys. In a review, tell me if I should keep going with the long authors notes, or should I just give you the story.

**Prim**: *Hushed Voice* This is just a clever ruse to get more reviews.

**Gemralts**: Read & review & review & review some more! Mwahahahaha!


	8. Snow Again?

**Gemralts**: Hey peoples!

**Prim**: We're back, and I get my own point-of-view!

**Gemralts**: In this chapter, we introduce a new character, add some more plot and action, and top it off with fluff.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 8: Snow... Again?<span>

"Hello, I am Verrater the Wise-Wolf of Rome."

Lawrence, Prim, and I are assigned to a special group. It is exclusive to us deities. Of the four in our squadron, my acquaintances make up three, while Verrater is the fourth.

"I am Holo the Wise-Wolf of Yoitsu."

"I am Lawrence the False-Wolf of Pasloe."

"Primrose the Shaman-Wolf of Yoitsu, nice to meet you!"

Verrater towers above Prim. He bends down to talk to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too, Prim."

Lawrence examines, "It is hard to believe that you have came from Rome, the center of Christianity."

"You can see why I am fighting for us, then."

Lawrence chuckles. "Yes, it must have been hard to live in Rome. How did you survive?"

"Very carefully. I had to hide in the shadows all the time, waiting for the right moment to escape to safety away from the city."

Suddenly, my stomach growls. "Maybe we should discuss this over lunch?"

"Yes, I am a bit famished, too. We have been marching for some time," Verrater answers.

Lawrence says, "I would love to join, but I have other things to do."

"As I," says Prim.

"It will just be me and you, then," Verrater observes.

As we walk away from Prim and Lawrence, Verrater explains, "One day, I noticed there was an absence of the guards. Taking that opportunity, I was able to leave the city... for five minutes." His red-furred ears droop down. "I got captured and was tied to a stake."

I gasp.

"I was able to bite my captor and draw blood, though, and escape, but just barely. I got slashed and burned."

I tear up. "Your story is very sad..."

"Do you need a hug?"

"I *sniffle* s-should be the one a-asking you, but yes..." I feel Verrater's arms wrap around me. "Your story reminds me of my own..."

"Care to tell me?"

"I was traveling in the southern lands when I made a deal with a village called Pasloe. Every year, I would guarantee good harvest to them. There was a terrible consequence, though. I lived in isolation. Sure, I could have made new friends, but everytime, they died in a blink of an eye. I felt so alone, so isolated. I had nobody there for me, no friends, no family." I start bawling. Lawrence walks over and notices I am crying.

"Holo, is something wro-"

"Lawrence!" I yell. I launch myself at and hug him. "I-I d-don't want to b-be along again! I love you! D-don't leave me."

Lawrence pets my ears. "I love you, Holo. That is why I didn't and never will leave you."

I look up and look in his eyes. "Y-you must like me like this, so weak and vulnerable. Men like these things."

"I love you the way you are. You are Holo, my wise, witty, gluttonous, mean Holo."

I wipe the tears of my eyes. "That is who I am, is it not?"

"I love it all." He brings his lips to mine and caresses me. I enjoy the moment.

"Sorry to bother, but I am hungry, and lunch is almost over!" We both blush from Verrater's comment.

**~POV****-****Primrose~**

Holo has let herself slip. She didn't notice the faint sound of marching coming from the city that is a faint dot. I guess that it is a small band of soldiers, about 30 people. I decide not to bother her. Instead, I go over to the outskirts of the camp. There, the base for sentry operations lies.

The tent is guarded by a warrior. I say, "I need to see the officer in charge; I have some important information for him."

A large, burly guard responds in a deep voice, "Deodino has no time for conversing with a little... kit that is only here because her guardians insisted on bringing her.

Stomping my foot, I pout, "It's really important."

Unsympathetically, he says, "Not my problem."

"B-but I-" he stares at me threateningly. "Just let me speak to him."

I hear a yell from within the tent. "Just let her in, it's not like I have anything important to do!"

The guards grumble and let me through. The room is empty except for a table, some chairs, and a shelf containing assorted items. Deodino takes an apple and offers it to me. I automatically take and eat the apple.

Deodino looks much like his guard, except his expression is much more friendly. "What is it that you want to tell me, Prim? If you are bored, I can give you some toys, or I can send someone to get Holo for you," he says.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. This is something more serious. There is a group of 30 soldiers that will arrive in half an hour."

He looks at me quizzically. "They would be very hard to spot with a scope, let alone with the naked eye."

"I heard them," I respond blatantly, pointing to the protruding body parts on the top of my head. Deodino looks unconvinced. "Just ask your sentries about it."

"If they saw anything, they would notify me immediately," he states. I am about to complain when a sentry rushes into the tent with a certain piece of information. Deodino looks at me, surprised. "I guess you were right." He directs his attention to the sentry. "Organize twenty archers and twenty footmen to intercept them."

"I want to come, too."

"You are too young. It is nice that someone your age shows initiative, but a battle is no place for children." He heads toward the exit, but I block him.

"I insist." He tries to move around me. "I insist."

Deodino sighs, "Fine, I submit, you can come. Just don't get in the way."

Thinking I was out of range, he whispers to one of the footmen, "Look after her; make sure she is safe."

**~S****&****W~**

After ten minutes of walking, we hide from the view of the opposing force. I say to Deodino, "If you tell your troops to stay here, I could take them out myself. That would eliminate any casualties on our side."

"A noble idea, but you would only get killed out there. I like that you are enthusiastic, but, truthfully, you can't do much."

My guard takes me farther away from the rest of the soldiers. Seeing that I could get there before Deodino does anything, I slip away from my guard unnoticed.

As I approach the enemy, I can hear gasps coming from both sides. The leader questions, "What have those rotten Pagans done to you, little girl?"

I smile and answer, "Nothing, I'm just here to destroy your band of attackers."

There is a mixture of laughter about my inability to do anything, to horror of what my "demonic" powers could do.

At once, they come after me. The troops on my side also start running towards the fight to "defend" me. I knock two men out with my fists and grab a knife. Finally realizing what I can do, the leader orders his people to not hold back. They decide to pile up on me. Bad idea. I block every blow and give a deadly counter. Eventually, I get surrounded. I do a simple back-flip and stab another one in the back. After I kill the last underling, I turn my attention to the fleeing superior, dozens of yards away. I throw the knife and hit him _dead_ on.

The people who were supposed to be "defending" me are staring, mouths agape. I dust my bloodless body off and say, "I told you so."

Suddenly, I feel pain. Not from myself, but from an external source. Holo, I think. "Bye," I say to the men before running off. _What have you gotten yourself into, now, Holo?_

_I relived a terrifying experience. It made me very emotional._

_Are you okay, now? I hope Lawrence comforted you._

_Yes, he did. Where were you?_

_Just taking a walk. I am hungry, now. Did you save any food for me?_

_No..._

**~POV****-****Holo~**

_Our connection goes both ways, it seems. I know your true reason for leaving. While you were busy destroying one group of soldiers, another one was coming towards the back of the encampment. We didn't think they would get us from behind, so we didn't spot them until they were almost right next to us. Unfortunately for them, our 'gunmen' killed them almost instantly. One escaped, though, and, now, they know our secret weapon. And that is why I couldn't get you any food..._

_More like you were being a 'gluttonous wolf'._

_It doesn't matter; dinner is almost here._

**~S****&****W~**

After dinner, Prim is very tired and goes sleep. Lawrence and I decide to watch the stars, tonight. Sadly, only the almost-full moon can be seen. From behind the clouds, the moon is but a dim white blur amongst a sea of darkness.

I say, "There isn't much to watch."

"There is one thing that is beautiful to see, this evening," he responds, motioning towards me.

"Thank you..." I say, "... Why aren't you doing it?"

"Hmm?"

Sighing from his lack of knowledge, I tell him, "This is when you should kiss me."

"Oh..." He gives me a light peck on the lips. "Better?"

"Much." I notice something falling from the clouds. "Look," I say, "Snow!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gemralts<strong>: And that marks the beginning of the _Wolf and Transformation_ Christmas Special!

**Prim**: Yay!

**Gemralts**: Now time to answer the reviews... which there aren't any of...

**Prim**: Your begging has finally driven them away.

**Gemralts**: Oh well, R&R!


	9. Yule

**Gemralts**: Merry Christmas to you Christians!

**Prim**: And a happy Yule to you Pagans out there! If you get offended by any of the Pagan traditions we have made up, we are really sorry.

**Gemralts**: A few announcements to make: You can now check the chapter progress on my profile!

**Prim**: You can see him procrastinate in real time! Next, the next translated book of Spice and Wolf is up! Yay

**Gemralts**: Lastly, I will be redoing chapter one, as per a review. Now, onto the _Wolf and Transformation _Yule Special!

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 9: Yule<span>

I walk out of my tent to see the ground covered in snow. I resist the urge to jump into it. Instead, I admire the clearing powers of the white powder. Everywhere I look, I see the snow has turned the entire landscape into a blank canvas. Of in the distance, the walls of Leonia blend into the white world around it. Prim walks up to admire the scenery with me.

"So pretty!" she says. Being the childlike part of me she is, Prim jumps into the snow and starts throwing it up in the air. "Whee!"

_I feel like I am forgetting something..._

Prim looks at me, head slightly tilted. "Is something important supposed to happen, today?"

_I think so..._

"I wonder what it is."

I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. Instinctively, I flip over my assailant.

"Holo! Why did you do that?" Lawrence asks, rubbing his head.

"Sorry," I apologize while pulling him up.

"It was a good thing the snow has broken my fall. Moving on, I wanted to wish you a merry Christmas."

I figure out what today is. I respond, "Today is Yule!"

I grab Lawrence's hand. "Holo, what is Yul-!"

'We' make our way towards the main meeting field.

**~S****&****W~**

The preparations are almost done when we get there. The air is filled with the smells of the feast. A certain smell fills my nostrils._ Honey pickled peaches!_ I think. My eyes dart back and forth across the plethora of food. On the far side of the line of tables, I see it. I run towards the peaches with Lawrence in tow.

"Holo! Still haven't told me what Yule is!"

"Later! Right now, I must get those honey pickled peaches I always wanted," I respond.

A figure moves out to block my path. I say, "How dare you deny Holo the Wise-Wolf her food!"

Norah replies, "Holo the _Glutton _must wait like everyone else for her food."

I glare at her challengingly; she returns the look.

I say, "Do you know who this feast is for?"

She replies, slyly, "No one if I let you at it."

Without at retort, I turn back in defeat. "Let us go play in the snow, Prim..."

"I wanna play with Norah!" she whines.

Lawrence takes my hand. He says, "We'll find something to do by ourselves."

I explain, "I suppose you would like to know what is Yule. It is a harvest festival celebrating the winter solstice. There is a big feast made in honor of the harvest deity. It has music, food, and alcohol. Yule has always been cheerful for me."

He remarks, "It was the food, was it not?"

"I enjoy the company of food," I joke.

A hooded figure walks towards us... hissing at the snow?

"Verrater?"

"Die you evil flakes!" he yells. Verrater notices us staring at him. "I- I can explain. I have only been here for a few Yules, but I have grown to hate it. As the only deity, if I am seen with tail and ears out, I will surely get _glomped_."

"_Glomped_?" I ask.

"Yes _glomped_!" he yells. His hood falls down from the sudden movement. "Oh, no..." he whispers.

Suddenly, Verrater gets pounced by a woman. They both fall to the floor, with Verrater groaning.

Lawrence and I look at eachother nervously, putting our hoods up. Slowly, we back away from Verrater before we become victims, too. I hear the very slight crunch of snow being stepped on coming from behind us. I do a quick roll to avoid my would be assailant and yell, "Run!"

While we are running away from our previous location, I look past my shoulder. An entire stampede is following us and is gaining ground.

"Don't look back," I tell Lawrence.

He asks, "Why?"

"Just don't."

I lead us through a haphazard route circling around our encampment. Taking a sharp right here, a u-turn there, I try to confuse the people, to no avail.

I see a snow drift in front of me. With the mob too far away to see, I pull Lawrence and myself into a hole in the mound. The aforementioned mound's entrance proceeds to collapse, hiding us from view. At the same time, it traps us in a compromising position.

From on top of me, Lawrence sees my developing blush, despite my best efforts.

Taking advantage of my state of mind, Lawrence says, "Is Holo the Wise-Wolf flustered from being close to her _mate_?"

I smile, "What do you mean by _mate_? Don't get any ideas..."

He laughs and gives me a kiss on the mouth.

I tell him, "Wolves kiss by touching noses."

Realizing what I am expecting, he kisses me like a wolf.

We dig ourselves out of the snow mound when I think we are safe.

Suddenly, an external force makes me feel the urge to throw a ball of snow at Lawrence. Then, I laugh. After a brief period of surprise, Lawrence chucks snow back at me. A feeling of competitiveness takes over me. The weird force dissipates, but I ignore its absence. I throw two chunks of snow at Lawrence. He retaliates with a barrage of snowballs.

Verrater comes by, only to get hit in the face with the cold precipitate. To get revenge, he picks up the snow and throws it at Lawrence and me. This only causes us to retaliate with more force.

Norah finds us to tell us the feast is almost beginning, only to fall to the same fate as Verrater. Like the said wolf, Norah sends a flurry of snowballs in all directions. Soon, the world turns bright white from our artificial blizzard.

There is an oddly shaped, slowly moving ball of snow heading towards me. Only, it is not snow, but the white tail of Prim, come to help me in my time of need.

Together, we force the surrender of Verrater and Norah. Lawrence, however, is entrenched in his impromptu fort made from snow and the side of a tree. Prim attacks him head on, drawing his fire. From behind, I try to sneak up on him. To my surprise, he turns around, smiles, and hits the trunk of the tree. I stand dumbly, wondering, _what did he do?_

I feel a trickle of snow fall on top of my head, making me look up. Right before it hits me, I see it, a ton of snow falling from the branch disturbed by my mate.

With me out of the way, Lawrence easily gets Prim's surrender.

I am filled with glee from this little game. On the other hand, I feel childish, and I would not have acted this way on my own.

I approach Prim with a question, "Did you instill your will upon me?"

Laughing, Prim answers, "Yes! It was really fun! I bet you liked it!"

Trying to keep a strait face, I say, "You made me act like a child!"

"Only for the first snowball; after that, your own ego took over."

I am left speechless.

**~S****&****W~**

Our little battle has left us late for the feast, but no matter, the honey pickled peaches are waiting there for me...

"What do you mean you ate all of them!" I yell at a unfortunate, or fortunate, guest.

Shrinking into his seat, he says, "You were gone for so long... I couldn't just not eat them, that would insult the cooks."

I sigh, "Yet another day gone by without tasting those honey pickled peaches."

At the head table, Verrater is sitting in the middle. To his left is Lawrence and myself. To his right, Prim. Other than the peaches, the other foods are still in high supply. Being the guest of honor I am, I take a large helping of each dish, and then some.

There is plenty of talk and laughter going around; everyone is having a good time. I am having a heated battle of the wits with Lawrence, of which I will surely win. Verrater is busy looking in every direction, checking for potential 'glompers'. Norah has come over to Prim. They are having a fun conversation.

To lighten up the mood further, a band starts playing festive music.

"May I have this dance?" Lawrence asks.

"Of course."

Taking my hand, Lawrence brings us to the center of the circle of tables. We start doing a vibrant dance. From the outside, it may seem we are dancing in unison. However, Lawrence and I are in a heated battle, each doing a flashier move than the last, waiting for one of us to mess up. A crowd forms around us. I do a flip in the air.

_He can not top that,_ I think.

Lawrence jumps into the air, does two spins, lands, and does a flip over my head.

Unable to beat him, I leap into his arms. I whisper into his ear, "You win, and I am happy you can make use of your new body."

The crowd disperses, because slower music starts playing. We start slow dancing.

Other couples follow our lead into the middle area. Norah takes Prim to dance. Verrater is taken, forcefully, to dance with an unknown girl. He mouths to me, "Help!"

With the music playing, I rest my head on my mate's shoulder and say, "I wish I could taste those honey pickled peaches."

* * *

><p><strong>Gemralts<strong>: Here's a shout-out to Waffl3z0wnu. Thanks for the constructive feedback, I will definitely use it! Also, I feel like I haven't given Prim enough focus ever since I gave her a body. That's going to be my new priority one, find somewhere to fit Prim in. The next chapter will focus on Prim, most likely.

**Prim**: Yay! You really strayed away from the whole 'alternate personality' thing. I hope you go back to it.

**Gemralts**: Me, too. Although, I have something planned for you in the far future... *Shows script*

**Prim**: That's going to surprise a lot of people!

**Both**: Merry Christmas and a happy Yuletide!


	10. Invasion

**Gemralts**: Hey everyone! *silence* Sorry for the very, very, very long wait. Don't you just hate when life gets in the way?

**Vladimier Norton**: I know what you mean.

**Gemralts**: Vladimier here submitted two OC's to my story. They are Malik and Sasha. Malik only gets a brief cameo in this chapter, but he will get more in the next one. In other news, happy 20k words! Not only is this chapter 10, but we have reached exactly 20,000 words! This chapter is made out of 2,000 words of content, which will be the new length standard.

**Prim**: *Reading chapter* Don't you think the technology is a little advanced for this era?

**Gemralts**: Maybe? Anyway, next chapter, we will be exploring Holo's and Snow's backstory. Yes, they have a past together. Lastly, I have a new twitter account for fanfiction!

**Primrose**: You can see him procrastinate in real time! The link is in the chapter progress section of his profile, at the bottom.

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 10: Invasion<span>

"I disapprove of this device," I complain. Both Lawrence and I are instructed to stay in the back lines and shoot using a modified gun with the capability to shoot at the guards on the wall while staying just out of their range. "It gives us a distinct advantage."

"Whatever it takes to beat the enemy," responds the commander.

_They could use these to hunt wolves. We would not stand a chance_, I think.

_Don't underestimate our kind, Holo. We are much more clever than their fancy toys._

_Attacking from a distance is not fair at all, though. We are even disguised so that we don't attract anymore attention. I would like to be in the front lines, like you._

_You are fighting, just in your own way. Don't think too much of it, Holo._

"Holo? Are you with us." Lawrence is waving his hand in front of my face.

Emerging from my mind, I start practicing how to shoot before they start to attack. I get every target within the range of the weapon.

Lawrence is having more problems than I. "I can't see the targets clearly," he complains.

I instruct, "Use your enhanced wolf vision, fool. You gained more than just furry ears and a tail. You are not able to see the target, because you think like a naive human. Look at it not like a goal, but as if it was prey. Tap into your instincts."

Lawrence tries again, using my advice. He is able to control himself enough to shoot the target, multiple times.

After a few more tries to get him to shoot better, Lawrence is able to shoot reasonably well. When I am confident he will be able to handle a battle, I order for the horn to sound.

While the infantry is fighting the suicidal interception forces, my mate and I must incapacitate the archers on the wall. I easily take out a few before they get a chance to shoot. Lawrence starts to shoot badly, again. He won't accept that he will not be human ever again.

"Trust your instincts," I instruct, "You are not a human, Lawrence." Still, his accuracy worsens. I will try again, later, I think.

_Let him go at his own pace. You should stop trying to change him. This might be the last time you are able to see the old Lawrence. Y'know, the one you fell in love with?_

I ignore Prim's advice and Lawrence for the moment and go back to shooting. One by one, the soldiers die before they can even apprehend what has happened to them. This stirs unrest in their comrades, further helping our side. However, their superiors keep putting up fresh reinforcements to shoot arrows at us; they know the severity of their situation.

By the time our warriors get to the foot of the wall, there are not enough defenders to prevent them from scaling the wall and raising the gates.

Using my wolven speed, I run to the army in little time. Lawrence is laggard due to his overwhelming human attributes.

I see Prim running towards me from across the gate, without Verrater. "Prim, where is Verrater? He was to stay close to you, was he not?"

"He just disappeared. When we were about to go inside of the city, he said he had to do something and just left. He doesn't seem to be like the guy to desert. No use in looking for him now, though."

When Lawrence catches up with us, he wheezes, "I am not a soldier, I'm a trader."

Within its walls, I can truly see the city for the first time. Like most I have seen, it is made up of small buildings with occasional bigger ones dominated by a overbearing church atop a hill. The streets were made haphazardly with many sharp turns and irregular intersections.

I can see a citadel on the far side of the city with soldiers pouring out to defend their home, even though, before, they were willing to take ours.

Our group goes down the street that seems to be the fastest route. We come up to a turn, then a fork, and another. Ahead of me, there is a dead end.

Leaning on the wall, I say, "We must turn around." I am surprised to see that I am the only one there.

_Prim... where is everyone?_

_I think we got separated in the maze of this city. If we all just find our way to the citadel, I'm sure we will find each other, right Holo? Holo?_

_Catch me! I'm falling!_, I think, flailing my arms.

_Holo, I can't touch you; I'm nowhere near you. I can do something else, though._ Another force takes over my body and brings out my arms behind me and makes me do a flip to land on my feet.

_Thank you, Prim._ "Who are you?" I say at the cloaked person who seems to have retracted the door. In response, he motions for me to follow.

Carefully, I go down flights of stairs, around traps, and through secret passageways. I am taken into what seems to be a conference room. "Sit down, wolf," he says with a tone of dulled malice. Despite his somewhat short stature, he commands a feeling of control. He takes off his cloak. He has tanned skin. His eyes are black, as well as his hair. He wears a short rounded cap, a Muslim prayer cap. His clothes discomfort me, enhanced by his mysterious demeanor. He wears a cloth shirt, along with a wolf skin vest and pants. His jacket is made of wolf fur.

"I am-"

"I know who you are, Holo the wolf of Yoitsu. I am Malik Lone. This is the resistance," he says, referring to the complex. "We fight against discrimination by the Church. We also help those that otherwise cannot get help. We know what you are doing right now. We know all about the invasion. I want to know how you, a myth, got into the picture."

His way of talking reminds me of a wolf. "We were traveling north when we were caught in the Empire's offensive and decided to help their cause."

"Yes, but you are a myth."

"No, Yoitsu is a town and there are more of us. Not just wolf deities like me, Lawrence, Prim, and Verrater."

"Who are these people you are speaking of?"

"I thought you have caught them as well. They are other deities like myself that have joined the war. Lawrence is my mate."

"By mate, you mean husband?"

"Yes."

"Such weird people, you are," he almost insults. Malik is treading on thin ice.

"Young one, you are very disrespectful to your elder. This is frowned upon in your society, is it not."

"I have no need to show respect to a wolf."

"You are lucky that we are on the same side. After all, you do look very appetizing," I observe, licking my lips.

He says calmly, "I am not here to fight you. We are offering our support in manpower and our spy network inside the church. Do you want our help or not?"

"Fine."

_That was very weird. What do you think of the situation, Prim._ My subconscious is not responding, which is very disturbing. _Prim? Are you okay? Where are you?_ There is just silence. I wonder why she is not responding. Even if she is knocked out, she would still be in my head. If her body was killed, she would just return back to my mind...

**~POV****-****Lawrence~**

"Where am I?" I ask. There is a bag over my head. It seems that I am being tied to a chair. Before this, I was knocked out by an unknown assailant.

When my sight is returned, I see a man that is certainly mad. He is unshaven and is attired with clothe-like rags.

"I am your servant, Master Snow," the haggard says, "I will free you from this inferior mind."

"Get me out of here you mad-man!" I command. I doubt this would persuade him to release me, though.

Like before, this person ignores me and starts a ritual of some kind. He puts various charms on me. Then, he lights three sticks of incense.

In a bowl, there is what I think is apple juice, probably made from green apples. As expected, he tries to force me to drink it. At first, I am able to resist. I keep my mouth closed and spit out anything he able to get in. He takes out a device and forcefully inserts it into my mouth, keeping it open. Pouring the juice down my throat, this person has won.

**~S****&****W~**

I wake up as if that happened just a moment ago. All I see is darkness. Pure black. I would try to put my hands in front of my eyes, but I cannot control my body or even feel that they exist. All of my senses have disappeared. It is like I have no body at all. I try to yell, but I have forgotten how to. The only thing I can do is think.

_The most likely explanation is that Snow has taken over my body. Because of that ritual the person did, I probably was transported to this place instead of being blatantly unconscious. This must be where Snow was trapped. He was somehow able to influence people outside of this realm. If I can figure out how to do that, I could get help. Maybe if I will it..._

Slowly, an image is conjured in mind. I assume this is what Snow is seeing. He is with Holo and Verrater at the citadel, on the far side of the city. There is another man, wearing clothes made out of wolves. Holo's sister is not with them. Holo does not suspect anything as they fight through the halls of the fortress. It seems as if Snow is using a different approach than before. I wish I could warn them, but this is the best I can manage.

Suddenly, I hear a voice. "Lawrence, is that you?" The speaker sounds familiar, someone I have met recently. I wish I could respond, but I cannot talk.

_If only she could hear me, she may be able to help._

"Lawrence, I hear you perfectly. Just think it and I will hear."

This startles me. I try it out. _Who is this and can you hear me?_

"Loud and clear. It me, Prim, Holo's sister."

_Prim? How did you contact me? Where am I? How do I get out?_

"Lawrence, calm down. All your questions will be answered soon. You are inside a realm between the living and the dead. I can't get you out from here. Right now, this is the best I can do."

My eyesight returns to me. I see that I am standing in an area of light. A few yards out, the darkness reappears. In front of me is Prim.

"This should make it a little more comfortable for you while I try to free you from this place. Try not to step out of this sanctuary; I doubt you would be able to find a way back when you are disembodied, again. Just wait here. I may take a while, but just be patient."

Prim fades away, leaving me to think about the recent events. I have learned that Prim has some kind of ability to access and manipulate this 'gray zone' between life and death. She also knows that Snow is in control of my body when nobody else does. This girl keeps surprising me with every new revaluation. She is somehow smarter than Holo, and I am beginning to question whether she is really Holo's little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Gemralts<strong>: That's it folks! Remember to r-

**Vladimier ****Norton**: Remember to review!

**Gemralts**: Don't steal my line! *Throws pie*

**Vladimier Norton**: *Retaliates*


	11. Author's OC Note

**Prim**: Gemralts can't be here right now; he is very busy with schoolwork, and now, a job. Anyway, I dug through his Google docs and found this unfinished filler chapter he did a while ago. He better be thanking me later. If I didn't upload this, you readers would probably kill him. Please, be patient until he can finish the next actual chapter.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ****This chapter has nothing to do with the rest of the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Ch. 11: Plz don't Kill Gemralts<span>

I awake to find myself in a bed. The room looks very different from anything I've seen before. At the foot of the bed is a thin, black rectangle. To the left of the bed is a smaller flat, black rectangle attached to a black box. In the corner, is what seems to be a large lute. I walk out of the room, to find an equally unknown hallway. I hear someone downstairs. I find an equally confused Lawrence and Prim.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I have no idea, I just woke up here."

"Everything here looks so different. There are so many things that I don't know what are there for... Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"There is someone walking up to the front door. What do we do?"

"Hide!"

The person walking into the building. He walked into the room we were hiding in. I stayed silent when he passed by me. He sits down on the couch where Prim hiding behind.

"Yip!" He turns around looking for the source of the sound, Prim. He sees her tail sticking out. Curiously, he pulls it. Prim jumps up. "Ow!"

At first, the man acts surprised. Then, he gets a look of realization on his face. "Prim, right?" he says. She nods. "Holo, Lawrence come on out." We both slowly get out of our hiding spots.

"You know about us?" Prim asks.

"I know a lot about you three. I even made you, Prim."

Prim tilts her head. "You mean, you're like my dad?"

He laughs, "No, no, but I still created you. You, see. How do you explain this... You, Holo, and Lawrence are... fictional characters."

"What!"

"You only exist on paper, in text. An author created you, and you. Prim, I created you. I can control your every word, every action. Your world can be contained right in here." He holds up a small stick.

"That makes no sense, I am here, doing my own actions."

"For now, that is because I am not influencing you." He takes out a small device and taps on it many times. I don't know why h- I can control your thoughts.

"You're in my mind?"

"It's more like you're in my mind, actually."

"Even if you can control us, why are we here, not in text, then?"

"Well, you see..." He whispers some things in my ear.

"So we are still i-"

"STOP!" he yells.

"What are you screaming all of a sudden?"

"You should never, ever break the fourth wall; it might endanger us all."

"What could saying, 'We are in a fa-' " Suddenly, lightning strikes nearby, blocking out my speech..

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Prim: <strong>Please, please, please just be patient.


	12. Very Important Author's Note

It's me, Gemralts. It has almost been a year since I started this story. Indeed, I learned a lot from this experience. After some deliberation, I have decided to end the entire thing. I will admit it, I lost motivation to keep writing. I feel as if the entire plot is just an entire train-wreck. I will admit some mistakes I made in the past. In the beginning, I had a rough idea of where I was going to write. Halfway through, I just changed the entire direction. Sorry, guys, but I think I should just abandon the story entirely. This won't mean I'm quitting FF, but it might be a long time before I try another endeavor like this again.


	13. Great News!

Hey guys! So, I will not be continuing this story, but another author will! Zelink1104 is nice enough to continue my story, so go over to his account, loyal fans!


End file.
